deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Appelmonkey/Annual Deadliest Fiction Awards 2017
It's that time of year again, the annual Deadliest Fiction Awards! Before going further with the blog I wanna give us all a pat on the back for yet another amazing year. Sadly we had to say goodbye to a good amount of people and we're stagnating, but I believe that as long we continue to work on and advertise this wiki that we can grow once again! Now that's out of the way, let's go into the rules! Rules *Only registered users may nominate and vote. *You cannot self-nominate in any category. *A maximum of five battles per category. *A battle or voter needs at least three votes to be placed on the ballot. *Users can nominate up to three users/battles per category. *No ballot stuffing. Users that do so will receive a temporary ban. *Only written battles are eligible for nomination. *Battle must be completely written in 2017. ** A battle published in 2016 but finished in 2017 is eligible for awards. *Debates are allowed, but please keep them civil and respectful. Awards Battle Awards Battle of the Year Which battle did you think is overall the best battle written this year? *Brotherhood of Steel vs. Gaia by SPARTAN 119 *Joker vs. Punisher by Elgb333 *Nrvnqsr Choas vs. Alexander Anderson by Leolab *Four Musketeers vs. Four Hitokiris by Elgb333 *Skulduggery Pleasant vs. Yoshikage Kira by Wassboss *Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors vs. Shaun of the Dead Survivors by Wassboss Best Sci-fi Battle Any battle that involves aliens, epic space battles, laser fights, cyborgs, robots, high tech suits of armour. Which sci-fi battle melted your brain like an alien death ray? *Brotherhood of Steel vs. Gaia by SPARTAN 119 *Soldier: 76 vs. Winter Soldier by Dargoo Faust *Athena vs. Terminator by GSFB *Tracer vs. Point Man by Elgb333 *Spy vs. James Bond by Wassboss Fantasy Battle of the Year Any battle that involves kings, queens, dragons, dwarves, horses, fortresses, magic, swords, and another old trope stolen straight from Tolkien's grave. Which fantasy battle bewitched you this year? *Freddy Kreuger vs. Mannish Boy by Battlefan235 *Nrvnqsr Choas vs. Alexander Anderson by Leolab *Hercules vs. Sun Wukong by Laquaerius *Gerlt of Rivia vs. Talion by Dargoo Faust *Kurumi Tokisaki vs. Rusalka Schwagelin by SPARTAN 119 *Kars vs. Lord Vile by Wassboss Modern Battle of the Year From Napoleon Bonaparte's Grande Armée to our modern day spec ops, and from freedom fighters to small criminal gangs. Which modern battle did blow you away like a barrel filled with gunpowder? *George Washington vs. Toussaint Louverture by Elgb333 *Yandere-chan vs. Jimmy Hopkins by Elgb333 *Tony Montana vs. Penguin by Battlefan237 *Joker vs. Punisher by Elgb333 *Blair Mountain Rebels vs. Homesteaders by Elgb333 *Taliban vs. CSA by HanSolo69 *Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors vs. Shaun of the Dead Survivors by Wassboss Ancient Battle of the Year Everything pre-gunpowder. From cavemen swinging stone tipped spears around all the way to Christian knights Deus Vulting their way to the Holy Lands. Which ancient battle do you think is one for the history books? *Genghis Khan vs. Red Cloud by Manofgod *Cú Chulainn vs. Fionn mach Cumhaill by Laquearius *Beowulf vs. King Arthur by Laquearius *Montezuma II vs. Kamehameha by MilenHD *Boudica vs. Flavius Belisarius by MilenHD *Ashurbanipal vs. Ramsses II by MilenHD User Awards Most Creative User of the Year Which user do you think wrote the most creative battles and came up with intresting senarios, and match ups? *Laquearius *Appelmonkey *Pygmy Hippo 2 *Dargoo Faust *Elgb333 *Leolab New User of the Year Which user that joined this year shows most promis and contributed the most to this wiki? *Laquearius *Assembled1801 Editor of the Year Which user made the most constructive edits this year? *Appelmonkey *Laquearius *Wassboss Voter of the Year Which user made the most logical and detailed votes this year? *Wassboss *Dragoo Faust *WanderingSkull *Appelmonkey Author of the Year And lastly, who do you think wrote the best battles this year? *Elgb333 *Leolab *Laquearius *Cfp3157 *Wassboss Category:Blog posts